


The Beast and The Arrow

by ripplegrin



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Animal Violence, Fanfiction, OC, Original Characters - Freeform, he's okay though, it hurt for a bit, then he fight a baloth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ripplegrin/pseuds/ripplegrin
Summary: Many stories flow through the Iliad but few focus on the beasts that the champion of the sun battles. This is the story of one of those beasts that was "defeated"





	The Beast and The Arrow

The Iliad follows the sun’s champion and their journey across our world. It speaks of great battles, near death experiences and even greater stories. Yet, one of these stories is commonly forgotten. There are no great battles, no suspense and most don’t even know what happened next. This story of Iliad is, or rather was, called the slaying of the huntmaster.

Nylea was boasting to the other gods of her champion. A hunter whose ferocity knew no bounds, one who would never fall to a battle and got stronger with each one. Heliod overheard and found that his champion could easily best Nylea’s. The two made a deal: Whichever champion won the hunt would be bestowed a weapon of their respective god. The two ran to their champions to bolster them. Heliod spoke of the best way to defeat Nylea’s, that being an arrow to the creature’s neck. Nylea merely looked at her champion and gave it a small helm.

“Although you need not my nyx to assist you, I offer you a bit more protection.” She whispered to the hunter as she returned to watch. The day broke and the sun’s champion ran to the Setessa forest. It did not take long to find the beast. The beast was barely the size of the champion’s chest, had a large white stripe across its back and was resting within a glade, yawning as the champion approached.

It tilted its head in confusion as the champion wasted no time drawing her bow. The arrow pierced the flesh of the beast just like how its screech pierced the surroundings. Not only did the screaming stop shortly after that, the beast was nowhere to be found but the outcome was clear.

Quite boring huh? Well that’s all the illiad recorded. The beast had a sequel to himself.

The beast, once he steadied himself and poked at the arrow, looked at his new surroundings. Craggy, uneven earth, bone-like dust spreading slowly in the distance, strange stones, and beasts three times as large as he’s ever seen walking about. One looked at him and licked its lips before letting out a roar. He blinked and jumped towards the beast’s legs, gashing the tender flesh that kept it standing. Another roar, this time in pain, following by a large swipe that crushed a tree near the battle. He jumped from the leg, licking the blood from his snout, and looking back at the beast. He stomped his paw several times as a strange magic flowed around him. The battles he fought flowed into his mind. Lions, bears, gryphons, wolves, and beasts of varying strengths. The thought of lions became the focus as the magic stopped before coiling around his body. His paws no longer touched the ground, the arrow that still stung his body almost disintegrated from the influx of magic and his form became cloaked in the phantom form of a lion. The beast stared for a moment before trying to lash out at the new cloaked being. An unfathomable gurgle came from the growing waste behind them as the sound of teeth crushing bone came from lion’s fangs. The beast fell, he feasted, and two figures came by.

“Oi! Meiyo! I want this badger! I will love ‘em and call ‘em Dodger!” The voice came from human on the shorter end with red hair and baggy clothing. Before the badger could react, he was already within her embrace, being, what we would call, being hugged. After a painful day of being shot and fighting for his life moments later, it was strangely comforting.


End file.
